


Seven Powers, Seven Chances

by Emerald_Heart12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (maybe), And Kinda During the Collector, Angst, Anyway you get the point, Because are they ever anything else?, But you shouldn't be surprised, Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I never regret angst, Identity Reveal, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lots of Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Possible Character Death, Set after Volpina, So much angst I'll probably (not) regret it, This gets deep, because it's a Miraculous fic (duh), probably, there's a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Marinette knows Adrien is Chat Noir―but he's clueless. What Adrien does know, however, is that there are new problems arising.Marinette takes it upon herself to confess her true feelings to Adrien, but ends up with unexpected results: Adrien rejects her. And, when she reveals herself to him as Ladybug, both their hearts are damaged by the other.But this new dynamic between them is weird and awkward. Alya notes the change in Ladybug's and Chat Noir's coordination during akuma battles, and Adrien and Marinette in class. Chloé, too, seems to notice the change behaviour and has her own agenda. And Nino stands in the middle, with all the information. In fact, he seems to encounter the Great Guardian in the strangest of situations.And, behind the scenes, Hawk Moth seems to be plotting something new for the Lucky Duo . . .





	Seven Powers, Seven Chances

**Author's Note:**

**___Chapters will be uploaded soon . . ._ **


End file.
